Thinkin' Over
by Moonlitorion
Summary: SEQULE! To ‘All you wanted’.


Title: Thinking over. (1/1)  
  
Author name: Moonlitorion.  
  
Author E-mail: Gill8425@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub category: SLASH.  
  
Keywords: Harry/Draco song fic.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: SEQULE!!! To 'All you wanted'. Draco and Harry have been dating for a few years now. The war has been and gone but not all is well between the two, Draco wants MORE!! (H/D Slash.)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's note: This is my attempt at a Harry and Draco fic. I don't think it's that good but I'll leave that up to you lot to decide. Oh, one more thing the song lyrics are by Dana Glover and I DON'T take credit for it.  
  
NOTE: Song Lyrics are in # Thoughts are in //  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thinking Over By Moonlitorion.  
  
It had been 6 years since Harry and Draco got together in their 7th year and 4 years since the end of the war. I wont go into great detail about that because it's not apart of the story. Anyway lets go over to Harry and Draco's home where they are now currently in bed talking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
#I've been searching for a reason And I'm running out of time I can feel that it's the season It's time to make up my mind#  
  
"That film was really good."  
  
"It was, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah! And that really happened?"  
  
"Of course it did Dray, the Titanic really did sink but that love story didn't actually happen though. At least I don't think so." (A/N: don't ask why I choose that film cos I don't even know myself.)  
  
"It was sweet though, Rose and Jack."  
  
"Mmmm," was the only reply Draco got back as Harry cuddled closer to him and placed a kisses on his neck. Draco moaned in response to the kisses.  
  
"Do you like that?" Harry asked rather smugly.  
  
"Less talking, more kissing," and with that Draco captured Harry's lips. They both pulled back from lack of oxygen after a while. Harry cuddled closer to Draco, held him tightly and placed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Mmmm," was the very sleepy reply.  
  
"There's something I wanna ask you."  
  
At this Harry became more alert and sat up to look Draco straight in the eyes. "What is it Dray?"  
  
"Well, I know this isn't the best time to ask but I'm gonna do it anyway."  
  
"Ok then, go ahead," Harry pushed.  
  
"Well, you see the thing is Harry I love you. I love you a lot and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, forever even. If you feel the same way about me then I was kind of hoping that you'd do me the pleasure of becoming my husband." Draco watched Harry's expression change from one of indifference to pure shock. At this Draco's heart sank, maybe Harry didn't love him as much as he thought he did.  
  
//What have I done?\\ was the only thought going through Draco's mind. Harry couldn't say anything he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.  
  
"Erm...errr...oh...I..." was all Harry could manage.  
  
"You don't have to give me an answer right now but at least think about it...please?" pleaded Draco.  
  
"Err...yeah. I guess I can do that," was the only reply Harry could come up with at that moment. So many thoughts and emotions were going through Harry's mind.  
  
"Well, goodnight Harry," and with that Draco placed a hesitant kiss on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," whispered Harry.  
  
Both men lay there silently not knowing what to do or what to say for that matter. Eventually Draco fell asleep but Harry lay there on his back with his hands behind his head still thinking about what Draco had asked him. Harry was feeling overjoyed and at the same time confused as well as scared, was he ready for forever? He just didn't know.  
  
#And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do There are so many thoughts in my head There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose So I'm thinking over the things that you've said Thinking over the things...#  
  
There was only one thing for it and that was to go and talk to Ron and Hermione about it. This would be the first thing he would do in the morning; he could always count on them. They were always there for him before so they'll be there this time too.  
  
#I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over The things that you've said And I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over the things...#  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came only to find Draco in a four-poster bed all alone with no Harry by his side. When Draco finally registered Harry's absence he felt a twinge of fear and anger. Fear because he just didn't know where Harry had gone and if he would be coming back and anger for miss interpreting Harry's feelings.  
  
//I feel like such an idiot.\\ was Draco's last thought before he got up to have a shower so he could go out to do the food shopping. He just had to do something to take his mind off last night and his big mistake.  
  
Mean while at Ron and Hermione's house sat none other than Harry Potter himself.  
  
"So let me get this straight. He told you that he loves you and he wants to marry you. Am I right?" Ron's voice held a hint of confusion.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you love him Harry?"  
  
"Of course I do 'Mione!"  
  
"Then why don't you marry him?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know! I just don't know," Harry sat back in his chair looking very defeated. Hermione walked over to Harry, sat down next to him, wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
The sound of small feet padding across the floor could be heard coming into the living room. "Daddy, what's wrong with uncle Harry and where's uncle Draco?" asked Lee. (Lee's Ron and Hermione's three-year-old son.) He ran over to Ron and sat on his lap.  
  
"Listen Lee, will you be a good boy and go play out back with the dog?"  
  
"Ok daddy," and with that Lee bounced off and ran out to the back garden.  
  
"Listen Harry..." at the sound of Ron's voice Harry's head snapped up and he met the caring blue eyes of his best friend.  
  
"I know you love Draco and I know he loves you. I just don't understand what you're waiting for. You told me yourself that Draco's everything you've ever wanted and you'd never let go of him."  
  
"Harry, Ron's got a point. We all know that Dray would never ever hurt you so I think you should go for it. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't know guys, I still need to think about this," Harry took a deep breath, stood up and smiled fondly at his two best friends. "Listen guys I'm very grateful for your help but I'm gonna think about this a bit more before I do anything else."  
  
"Well, be sure to let us know what you decide to do ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Ron I will," the three said their goodbyes and Harry was on his way. Where he was going, even he didn't know.  
  
Harry walked and walked, what felt like minutes to him were actually hours in reality. Harry found himself standing outside on the doorstep of his godfather's house. So he knocked and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before Remus answered and ushered him into his home.  
  
#Am I ready for forever? Oh, God, show me a sign 'Cause if we're to be together Then it's got to be divine#  
  
"Hello Harry!" cried Sirius.  
  
"Hi," replied Harry and walked over to give his godfather a big hug. "I've missed you so much Sirius," came the muffled voice of Harry. Harry pulled away, turned and hugged Remus too. "I've missed you too."  
  
"What's all this Harry, is there something wrong?" Sirius asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, it's just that...well..."  
  
"What is it?" Remus pushed.  
  
"I'm just a little confused that's all."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Last night Draco asked me to marry him."  
  
"Oh Harry! This is fantastic!!" shouted Remus sounding and looking overjoyed.  
  
"Yeah Rem is right. Did you say yes?" By now Sirius 's eyes were twinkling with delight.  
  
"I didn't say anything," replied Harry.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" was the reply Harry got from both Remus and Sirius . Harry had the grace to blush, and then he looked down at the ground because he just couldn't bear to look them in the eye.  
  
"Well...I told him I'd think about it," Harry's reply was less then a whisper. All three men sat down, each in their own thoughts. Remus was the first to break the silence that had settled around them.  
  
"Do you love him Harry?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"And do you want to stay with him?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"So, what are you waiting for?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.  
  
"I don't know. I mean...am I ready for this?" Harry looked at both men as if they had the answers to everything.  
  
"Ok Harry, answer these questions for me. Can you see yourself with him in ten years time?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Twenty years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Forty years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you see yourself with him forever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there you go then," Harry didn't reply, he just sat there looking into space.  
  
"Well, thank you for helping me out but I should be going otherwise Dray will start to worry," and with a last smile at them Harry left and made his way home or so he thought. Harry hadn't been paying any attention to where his feet were taking him and he ended up by the grave of James and Lily.  
  
#And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do There are so many thoughts in my head There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose So I'm thinking over the things that you've said Thinking over the things...  
  
I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over The things that you've said And I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over the things...#  
  
Harry sat down by the tombstone looking up at the setting sun. He had been out all day and by now Draco must be getting really worried.  
  
"Hi mum...dad. I'm back again, but only this time it's not a problem I've come to talk about. I'm here to tell you that Draco asked me to marry him last night. I haven't given him an answer yet...I told him I would think about it. You know what I did? I went to Ron and Hermione's and then I went to Remus and Sirius to ask them for advice. Well, I tell you what they really did open up my eyes... I know what I'm going to do now, I just have to do it." Harry sat there in silence for a little while longer just watching the colours in the sky slowly dissolve into midnight blue. It was getting late and Harry really needed to make his way back home.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going now. I'll come back to let you know how it all goes. I love you both very much and I'll see you later. Wish me luck," and with that Harry got up and left the graveyard to make his way home to where he knew his beloved boyfriend would be waiting.  
  
#He wants to marry me Carry me far away He wants to love me for life He wants to be with me Every morning I awake He wants to hold me through the night  
  
Father, which way should I go? I cannot clearly see Oh, I love him so But only you know if he's the one for me#  
  
Harry finally reached the front door of his house or should it be their house? He took a couple of deep breathes before opening the door. He stepped in and closed the door softly behind him. He could hear the sound of Draco's voice coming from the kitchen; it sounded like he was on the phone.  
  
"...and you're sure he said he was coming home?" Draco asked sounding very worried. "Well, if you're sure. Thanks for your help anyway. Bye," there was a soft click as he put the phone down and a heavy sigh.  
  
Harry slowly walked over to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. The sight that greeted him was of Draco sat at the table with his head in his hands and silently sobbing.  
  
"Why...why is it always me?" he sobbed. "Why can I never get anything right? Everything I touch seems to turn into ashes."  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He slowly walked up to Draco and put his arms around him. Draco jumped at the sudden contact, his head snapped up and his eyes met Harry's big emerald ones.  
  
"Harry?" questioned Draco and reached out to touch his face. Harry lent into the caress and before he know it a pair of slender but firm arms enveloped him, he returned the embrace with just as much love as Draco was giving him. Before he could really enjoy this loving embrace he received a punch in the arm, it didn't hurt but it shocked him.  
  
"What was that for? Harry asked whilst rubbing his arm.  
  
"What was that for? I'll tell you what it was for! How could you leave me alone and not tell me where you were going!! I've been going out of my mind with worry not knowing where you are or if you still love me...what are smiling at?" demanded Draco.  
  
Harry didn't reply, he just walked over to the other chair and sat down focusing on Draco and only Draco.  
  
"Well?"  
  
#Thinking over The things that you've said I'm thinking over Thinking over Only you know if he's the one for me  
  
I cant really tell you What I'm gonna do There are so many thoughts in my head There are two roads to walk down And one road to choose So I'm thinking over The things that you've said#  
  
"I did some thinking today."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The things you said to me last night."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I went to Ron's, Sirius's and then I went to my mum and dad's grave hoping to find the answer to your question, but I didn't. Do you know where it was the whole time?" Draco just shook his head. "It was here, in my heart the whole time and I know the answer. Do you wanna hear it?" Harry looked at Draco with a very serious expression on his face.  
  
"Harry if you gonna say no please don't say it cos it'll just break my heart. Just give me a sign or something but don't say it please," Draco's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he spoke.  
  
"Yes," was the only reply Draco got.  
  
"Yes? I don't understand."  
  
"The answer to your question is yes, I'll marry you!" Harry replied with the biggest smile you've ever seen. Draco jumped up from his seat, pulled Harry across the table towards himself and snogged him senseless. They both pulled away from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh Harry, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Dray. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it."  
  
"It's ok," and with that the two men embraced.  
  
#Thinkin over Thinkin over#  
  
THE END!!  
  
Author's note: This is for all you guys who asked for a sequel to my fic 'All you wanted'. Well I hope you enjoyed it and if you don't mind too much could you review. Thanx!! 


End file.
